fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaze Dragoon
|previous occupation= (disguise) |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= Naomi Kriya |base of operations= Kriya House (former) Kriya's Mansion (former) |previous base of operations= |status= Deceased |marital status= Married |relatives= Rika Kriya (daugther) Malek Kriya (son) Kiyoko Kriya (adoptive daughter) Naomi Kriya (wife) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Lightning Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= No}} Blaze Dragoon (ブレイズドラグーン, '' Bureizu Doragūn'') was a member of the Dark Guild, The Trinity, being a high ranking S-Class Mage. He was also the husband of Naomi Kriya, father to Hydra Head mage Malek Kriya and Fairy Tail mages Rika Kriya and adopted father to Kiyoko Kriya. Blaze is a very powerful Lightning Mage, and was supposedly killed the the Yakunan during the attack on the Kriyans home, resulting in the kidnapping of Naomi, and the forceful abandonment of both Malek and Rika. However, almost twenty years later it is revealed that he had survived the blow dealt to him by Yakunan, and had long been an undercover Dark Mage hired to kill any well-known Mage, but failed with Naomi, as was the reason Yakunan sent him flying. Also, Blaze is the man responsible for the events that occurred with in The Trinity and The Fallen arcs. Following Malek's release from Exodus's spirit, Blaze is killed by Malek himself. Appearance Blaze is a tall, lean and very muscular man. He had blond hair and light blue eyes. Personality According to Naomi, Blaze was a very kind and loving father who loved his family and cared for them more than anything. A very proud and confident man, Blaze was well respected by his friends and enemies alike in terms of his magical abilities. He was seen to be a very stern and direct, and just like his children, he was also serious when it came to working, a trait seemed to be inherited by his own children. However, unlike Malek who at times may seem cold, even to his own family, Blaze was never seen acting in such a way with his family or friends. He even had a strong sense of honor and pride, never boasting on his abilities, and had a tendency to toy with his enemies, always wanting to see or test the limits of their magic. However, he is actually a cold-hearted, sadistic, manipulative, sinister, and malevolent killing individual, one who enjoys torturing his victims before killing them with his magic. Also, Blaze has no care for his family, stating that having children was his mistake, but he did enjoy toying with Naomi, not only emotionally, but also intimately, even having her fall in love with him, showing his disgusting perverted nature. This was a comment that was not received well by Naomi, Rika and a rejuvenated Malek, which was the result that led to his death. Blaze was shown to also be extremely loyal not only to The Trinity, but their ally, Devil's Abode. However, even though he took responsibility for his failures, although it is unknown about him having any past failures, he failed in his mission to kill Naomi, as such resulted him in being brutalized by Yakunan, still Yakunan forgave him. Still, Blaze was capable of carrying his later missions, until meeting his demise at the hands of his son Malek, who literally ripped out his heart. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Blaze Dragoon was a very powerful and skillful user of Lightning Magic. It allowed him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, Blaze could not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Blaze to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. *'Lightning Canon' (ライトニングキャノン, Raitoningu Kyanon): Blaze charges a massive amount of lightning into his hands and brings them together, unleashing a powerful beam of lightning, which hits the opponent with incredible force, causing severe damage when impacted. *'Lightning Explosion': Blaze gathers a large amount of lightning in his fist and then punches the ground, engulfing his target in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process. *'Lightning Body': Through the use of Lightning Magic, Blaze was capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning, and with it being his signature element, it made him become intangible, allowing him pass harmlessly through physical and magical attacks. Blaze is given the traits of lightning itself as well. Blaze used such ability in his fight with Yakunan, passing through his band of Dark Mages while taking them out as well. Lightning Resistance: Having lightning as his signature element, Blaze is able to take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. Enhanced Reflexes: Blaze possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Yakunan, who constantly used his Dark Wave, with a combination of other dark-based magic attacks. He also dodged the attacks of several other mages, all of which were attacking with staffs, that unleashed lightning. Enhanced Speed: Despite his large build, Blaze was capable at moving at incredible speeds, such as charging in on Yakunan in the blink of an eye, shocking the powerful Dark Mage. Enhanced Strength: Blaze had a high amount of physical strength, even higher than Yakunan himself. Blaze was able to throw Yakunan back several meters with a single punch, and easily blew away a band of Dark Mages by effortlessly tossing one of them into the group. Immense Durability: Blaze was seen to have incredible and immense durability. He was able to take on constant attacks from Yakunan, and continued standing while remaining unscathed. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Blaze was an extremely proficient unarmed fighter. Considered one of the best fighters within his guild, Blaze was well-known for his sheer veracity in his use, such as being able to find the perfect time for counter, and when to make use of a powerful blow. Trivia *In Frozen Winds Blaze has a different role, thus being a Dark Mage. However, he still keeps his Lightning Magic as his primary magic. In this alternate series, Blaze is a Lightning God Slayer. *In Frozen Winds Blaze is never killed. However, just like in the original series, he is killed by his son Malek. *Blaze is by far the only deceased character in Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. *Ideas for Blaze's magic began with Slayer Magic, that either being Dragon or God. However, this was dropped because almost all my characters are Slayers and thus no more slayers will be made. *Just like his children, Blaze had his particular elemental magic. *Because of his flashback appearances, little spells for Blaze are known. Category:Minor Characters Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Deceased